Warren gets in trouble
by EmmetsGirl89
Summary: Warren messes with a witch and accidentally gets himself de aged...WARNING! Will contain SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ** Will contain spanking, mild language If you don't like then don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters

**Flames:** will be ignored…__

_**Thank you to my fans and all your support!**_

**Chapter 1: Big trouble**

"Warren! Hey are you home?"

Kyle went up to his and his lover's room to find Warren in his wolf form hiding under their bed.

"Warren, love are you ok?"

Warren just whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs. He looked really guilty and he looked smaller for some reason.

"What did you do?" He saw Warren put a paw over his face.

He had seen Warren like this two other time and both incidents he ended up being punished. He was in his wolf form so that meant he did something in the pack. When he did something in human form he usually waited for him in the closet.

"I am going to call Adam," Kyle said. Warren whined loudly as if begging for him not to.

"Ok that can't be good if you are already whining," Kyle took out his phone and called Mercy instead.

"Mercy here."

"Hey Mercy what's going on?"

"Is Warren with you?"

"Yes. He has shifted and is hiding under our bed."

"How in the hec did he fit underneath there?"

"I am still puzzled myself about the one. Could you offer me some insight on why my boyfriend is hiding from?"

"It's pack business really but simple way to put it. Big brother Warren is in trouble with Papa Wolf."

"What did he do now?"

Warren growled from under the bed.

"Hush Warren," Kyle reprimanded.

"He got in a fight with Ben and ignored Adam when he told him to stop. Things got pretty ugly there for a minute. Warren ran off and we haven't been able to find him. Warren is going to get punished for this."

"Punished how?" Kyle asked worried. Warren had told him of some of the punishments some of the other wolves have had to endure. None of them sounded pleasant.

"Well I am assuming he will get the belt, if he is lucky, that would be a more dignified way to go. But knowing Adam he will want to embarrass Warren good. So I am assuming he will make him come back to his house and put him over his knee. So that Warren will never ignore him or fight with baby brother again."

Kyle was not expecting that response. "Wait you mean spank him?"

"Yes Adam is old fashioned like that and it works well for his pack. It keeps them in line and fewer deaths that way. The Marrok uses this method as well when he feels the need."

"So are you saying my Lover is going to have his backside spanked like a naughty child?" Kyle thought this was just too rich. His big bad werewolf boyfriend was hiding from a spanking.

"Oh yeah, and he is going to be getting extra punishments for running."

"What do you mean running?"

"Well Adam sent him up to the guest room. When he upstairs to deal with him Warren had shifted and ran away he was not happy."

Kyle bent down and looked at Warren, "Seriously Warren? Well what do I do now Mercy?"

"Well I can call Adam or you can."

"Let me I want him to know I agree with him."

"Kyle, Adam does not enjoy the punishing part of being an Alpha, but if he doesn't do it the pack could rebel and they all know that Warren is one of his favorites so it is really important that he follows through with this one."

"I understand Mercy. I have no intention of letting him get away with this, and risk his life."

"Thanks Kyle and I am surprised that you agree with all of this."

"I take Warren's safety very seriously and if getting his cute ass spanked to save it I am all for it."

Mercy laughed butt quickly said bye when she heard Warren growling.

"Hey you scared her off."

Warren whimpered at Kyle.

"Oh no handsome you are not getting any sympathy from me. When you get home tonight or in the morning I have a long lecture for you and my own punishment. I don't know what it will be but I do you know you are going to hate it," Kyle said sternly as he got up and went to his study to call Adam.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Warnings Apply ****;)**

**Chapter 2: The phone call**

"This is Adam."

"Hey Adam this is Kyle."

"Hey Kyle is Warren with you?"

"Yes your trouble maker is here and is in wolf form hiding under our bed at the moment.

"How did he fit underneath there?" Adam asked puzzled.

"That seems to be the question of the day. He refuses to come out. I called Mercy and got the story I want you to know I completely agree with you on how you are handling this and my apologies for Warren's behavior he has been acting odd these past few days."

"What do you mean odd?" Adam asked concerned.

"He has been really moody it's like having my teenage sister around all over again. He has been so temperamental I am surprised he hasn't snapped at you sooner. Maybe you can find out what's wrong with him. His appetite has gone done as well. He only ate half his steak last night, when normally he eats three without batting an eyelash."

"Thanks for letting me know, and thanks for not fighting me on this. It helps when the mates are on my side when I have to punish their loved ones. I want my pack to be unified and safe. I will get Samuel to come and check him out later tonight."

"I agree with you. And thanks I think that will be for the best, but be for warned he hates doctors probing at him. Do you want me to bring him to you or do you want to come pick him up?"

"I will come pick him up I think we will go for a drive before I seal his fate."

"We will be here. Will he be staying the night?"

"That depends on him really. I will be there in an hour make sure he is changed, showered and a new set of clothes that are comfortable no jeans he will be in enough pain as is."

"Alright do I need to feed him?"

"No I will take him out to his favorite place after his punishment is done. But if you want to make your awesome brownies I am sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ok I can do that. Just so you know I told him there will be a punishment waiting for him when he gets home as well."

"Oh really? Well that's a first," Adam said surprised.

"Yes I take his safety very seriously and I do not like that because he is having a bad week that he can go and do something like bite the Alpha."

Adam laughed, "He did not bite me. But I assure you if he had that would be grounds to spend some time with the Marrok in Montanan."

"Oh please don't send my lover to Montana. I hate nature with a passion."

"I won't if you make me a few extra brownies for me and the pack tonight."

Kyle laughed out loud, "so the truth comes out the brownies are for you!"

"Well Papa Wolf needs some loving to," he whined.

"Go knock on Mercy's door for that."

"Oh I am going to tell her you said that!" Adam laughed.

"Great she is going to super glue my hand to my pretty face."

Adam laughed again, "You know she would. See you in a hour."

"Bye Adam." Both men hung and Kyle went back to the bedroom and stopped in the door way. Warren was sitting on their bed naked. Well at least he thought it was Warren.

"Warren?" Kyle asked cautiously. A boy who looked to be about fourteen looked up at him.

"I screwed up big time Kyle," Warren cried. Kyle put back on his poker face, no need to freak Warren out anymore than he already was.

"What happened?" Kyle asked calmly.

"You'll get mad if I tell," Little Warren said worried.

"What makes you think that Little Wolf?" Kyle teased.

"It's not funny Kyle," Warren whined loudly.

"It's kind of funny Warren. What did you do mess with a witch or something?" Kyle noticed that Warren shrunk back a little. "You messed with a witch? What the hell Warren I thought all wolves were told to stay clear of witches!"

"She was threatening you! We got in a fight and she cast a spell on me and stuff. Please don't make me go to Adam's house he is going to punish me for the fight and the witch."

"Sorry Warren you have to go with Adam. He will know what to do with your cute de aged body. Go get in the shower. I will lay some clothes out for you and I expect you to be down stairs in twenty minutes. I want you to eat a sandwich before you go."

"Yes Kyle," Warren whimpered.

"Oh no growls for me?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"My wolf is not responding to me anymore," Warren whined.

"What does that mean?"

"That means he is freaked out by what's going on and shut down on me. I can feel him but he is ignoring me."

"What?"Kyle said confused.

"He thinks you guys are right ok!" Warren snapped at Kyle and got up and started for the bathroom. Kyle was not happy with Warren's disrespect. He took a couple long strides toward him and grabbed his arm firmly. Warren yelp in surprise and tried to pull his arm free. Kyle kept a firm grip on him.

If he had been his niece or nephew he would have swatted them for being rude. But Kyle knew that Warren was under a lot of stress and needed his patience more than his discipline. He looked Warren dead in the eye and squeezed his arm a little tighter till Warren whimpered.

"You listen to me little boy I understand that you are upset and scared, but you are not allowed to snap at me Warren! You are the one that has been in a foul mood all week and has refused to talk to me about it. Now you have gone and got yourself into trouble and you have to face the consequences!" Kyle gently pushed Warren towards their bathroom, "Now get your butt in that shower and be down stairs in twenty minutes!" He said firmly.

Tears fell down Warren's flushed cheeks. He never really had to experience angry Kyle before and he did not like it! "Yes Kyle," Warren said while wiping the tears from his eyes. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He went over and sat on the bathtub trying to get his tears under control.

He was suppose to be this big bad werewolf and he right now he felt like a whipped puppy. He blamed his de aged body for being weak. If Kyle would have reprimanded him like that a week ago he would have growled at him and went for a run. But now he wanted to curl on the bathroom floor and cry. Warren got up and turned on the shower and stepped in letting the water sooth his raw nerves.

After Kyle heard the shower turn on he went to the closet and laid out Warren's favorite sweat pants they were soft and fuzzy on the inside, briefs and a black wife beater for him to wear to Adam's house.

He then went down stairs for a drink. This all was a lot to take in at one time. Warren was going to be the death of him! He could not believe how he was acting. He was acting like a spoiled teenager! Well he was a teenager at the moment till the spell could be broken.

If Warren hadn't been so foolish none of this would be happening! Kyle was angry that Warren had put himself in danger over a stupid threat! If Warren knew half the threats he got in a week he would lock him away. Kyle smiled at the thought of being locked away with Warren as his bodyguard.

Kyle shook his head to get rid of the fantasies and went to the kitchen to pour that drink, and start on the brownies. And hopefully try and wrap his mind around his lover being a fourteen year old boy.

**Please review! Thank you to all my fans I love you all and thanks for the support! You are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same Warnings Apply ****;)**

**Chapter 3: NO**

Warren came down stairs twenty two minutes later. He was doing everything in his power to push Kyle's buttons, he was mad that Kyle had talked to him like he was a child. He was a grown man and deserved to be treated with respect! Well a grown man trapped in a fourteen year old body. But still he deserved to be treat as a equal.

"I told you twenty minutes," Kyle said irritated at his lover's tardiness.

"I heard you the first time you said it. I am a werewolf ya know," he said snottily while leaning against the island.

"Go in the other room and stand in the corner."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I mean it Warren go or…"

"OR what," Warren yelled snapped back.

"You know what you can expect to get your ass beat when you get home tonight and I also think you need some time to yourself! So you can sleep in the guest room tonight as well!" Kyle was furious. His boyfriend was acting atrocious.

"What! NO! Kyle I am sorry please just…" Warren realized he had gone too far and was try to backtrack.

"I don't want to hear it now go stand in the corner now!" Kyle turned his back on Warren and went back to his baking.

Tears welled in Warren's eyes. He didn't want to sleep by himself he wanted Kyle to comfort him. He was never like this! His wolf was annoyed at him, he didn't feel well, and he was achy. Warren went to stand in the corner like Kyle told him to do. Ten minutes before Adam was about to arrive Kyle called Warren back into the kitchen.

"Kyle I am sorry please don't make me sleep by myself I need you," Warren cried.

"What is wrong Warren? Talk to me please." Kyle went and stood in front of Warren. It was weird to be looking down and not up. Warren was a good three or four inches taller than him.

"I don't know what is wrong I'm tired," Warren whined.

"There has to be some reason you are acting like a spoiled brat!" Kyle said exasperated.

"There could be one reason Kyle," Warren said rudely.

"Oh really and what is that?" Kyle said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are so controlling all the time!" Warren said while crossing his arms over his chest glaring up at Kyle.

"I would tread lightly little cowboy!"

"Or what you going to send me to bed without supper? Give me extra chores! Ground me!" Warren's voice began to rise as he spoke.

"Warren you need to calm down before I do something I regret!"

"Like what! Do something I dare you!"

They were both breathing hard and standing close to each other when Adam walked in surprised to see and feel tension in the room.

"Kyle is everything alright?" Adam said cautiously.

"No everything is not alright look at him!" Kyle pointed at Warren and Warren slapped his hand away.

"It's rude to point," He said glaring at Kyle.

Adam looked at the young rude child in surprise. "Who's the brat Kyle he needs a lesson in manners."

"I do not Adam Kyle is being mean to me!" Warren whined.

"How does he know my name?" Adam asked curiously. "Is he a new wolf?"

"This little brat is Warren. he messed with a witch and she cast some de aged spell on him," Kyle explained.

"Warren I told the pack not to mess with the witches in our city," Adam said crossing his arms over his chest.

The floor suddenly looked really interesting to Warren.

"Warren?" Adam prodded.

"Well I didn't mean to disobey," Warren said blushing.

"But you did Warren and I want to know how you disobeyed a direct order?"

"I don't know honest," Warren wanted to die from the embarrassment. He was not use to all of this negative attention. He was the kind polite southern man not a bratty kid.

"Warren let's go finish this discussion back at my place. Now," Adam said sternly.

"No," Warren whined. Tears began to well in his eyes.

"What was that?" Adam barked. Kyle looked at Warren like he grew two heads. Warren had explained to him the consequences of disobeying the Alpha. And it sounded like Warren had disobeyed him three times in the past 24 hours.

"No," Warren said and took a step back from Adam. "You can't make me go!" The tears had spilled over and were now streaming down his cheeks. "I wanna stay with Kyle!" He sobbed.

Adam just looked at him in disbelief, was this really happening? Had Warren lost his mind?

Kyle looked at Adam like what the hell is going on.

Adam decided to take the calm approach, even though his wolf wanted to snap Warren's neck. "Why won't you come with me Warren?" Adam asked calmly.

"I'm scared and I don't feel well. And you are going to punish me. And I just want to sleep and be left alone," Warren cried loudly.

"Damn right I am going to tan your hide raw. You have been breaking rules and disobeying orders right and left!" Adam snapped.

"NO! You can't!" Warren said hotly while stomping his foot angrily. "Leave me alone!"

Adam looked at Kyle and growled, "If he tells me no one more time I am going to let my wolf deal with him."

Kyle understood the threat, "Warren come with me."

"But you are mad at me!"

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room tonight?"

"NO!" Warren said panicked.

"Then come here," Kyle said in low deadly voice.

Warren went to stand next to Kyle. Kyle took the wooden spoon off the overhanging rack and pushed Warren against the counter. "You are not allowed to tell Adam no Warren," Kyle said sternly. Kyle then bared Warren and swatted him twenty times hard with his big wooden spoon he used to cook Asian dishes with.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

OW OW OWIE!KYLE! OWW!

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

Please! I'm SSSOORRYYY!

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

Please please! Kyle! I'll Listen I swear!

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

By the time he was done Warren was crying loudly. Kyle pulled Warren up and pushed him so he was sitting on a stool. Warren yelped and tried to stand back up, but Kyle held him down. Warren stayed but continued to cry uncontrollably. He wiggled on the stool trying to alleviate some of the pain.

Adam's wolf was annoyed that Warren was obeying his mate and not him. But Adam kept his wolf at bay he knew that there were bigger fish to fry. And he would get his chance to reprimand Warren when the time was right.

Kyle got right in Warren's face. He knew if he didn't Warren under control before he left Warren could get killed. "Stop crying," he growled at Warren. Warren's eyes got big and he reduced himself to choppy breaths. "You listen to me and you listen good! You are going to listen to Adam or so help me Warren James …" Kyle let the threat hang. Warren winced at the use of his middle name, but nodded in acceptance. Kyle gave Warren a quick hugged and ruffled his hair causing Warren to groan in annoyance. "Just so you know he told me his wolf is not defending his actions anymore Adam. I don't know what that means, but he seemed pretty upset about it earlier."

"Well if his wolf is sitting by that is good that means the witch de aged just the human part of Warren." Adam went over and pick up Warren. He threw him over his shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the door. Warren spit out a couple swear words, but was silenced when he got a couple of quick swats from Adam.

"I will get to the bottom of this and give you a call later tonight. If you don't hear from me by 10pm give me a call on my cell. Thanks for all your help and I will fix your mate you have my word."

"Thank you Adam I trust you. Your brownies will be ready for you when you bring him back alive."

"I will bring him back in one piece I promise. I want my brownies!" Adam said as he walked out to his car with a struggling Warren over his shoulder. Adam opened the door to the back of his SUV and threw Warren in the back seat, and put the child lock on so he couldn't get out.

Adam ran around and jumped in the driver side and drove to the den for a long night a head…

**Please Review THANKS! **


End file.
